tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Christmas
Ultimate Christmas is a US DVD release. It features two first season episodes, one second season episode, one third season episode and one fourth season episode narrated by George Carlin and one fifth season episode and three sixth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and two songs. Description Thomas and his friends would like to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas. In this special collection of seasonal favorites, you'll experience first hand the joy and magic the holiday season brings to the Island of Sodor. See if Percy's snow-covered face tricks James and the rest of the engines into thinking they have seen the very scary Jack Frost. Cheer on Thomas, Harold, Percy and Terence as they shovel out stranded villagers just in time for Christmas. Happy Holidays!!! Episodes # Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Special Funnel # It's Only Snow # Jack Frost # Toby Had a Little Lamb Songs # Winter Wonderland # The Snow Song Bonus Features * Connect-the-Dots game * Percy's Order Fun game * Match the Snowflake game * Decorate a Christmas Tree game * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree read-along * Character Gallery * Sodor Special Delivery Trivia * This DVD is a combination of Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Thomas' Snowy Surprise as they have the same episode, songs and bonus features. * This was the last US DVD to feature the nameboard sequences, as well as the last to use the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * It was also Anchor Bay's last Thomas DVD to feature any interactive games. * The trailer uses the Starz Home Entertainment logo whilst the actual release has the Anchor Bay Entertainment logo Goofs * Since this release is a compilation of Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures and Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures, the title card from the former is used. * Writers Christopher Awdry, Jenny McDade and Paul Larson are not listed in the credits. * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure is out of sync. It uses footage from the original UK episode with the correct music and sound, though George Carlin's voiceover remains untouched. This version is also used in Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures. * Like Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures, the description says that Thomas, Percy and Terence shovelled out villagers just in time for Christmas, but in the US version of the episode that it is referring to, it was Thanksgiving and not Christmas. Gallery File:UltimateChristmaswithWoodenRailwayholidaycar.jpg|2007 DVD with Wooden Railway Holiday caboose 91WV858+a5L._SY445_.jpg|2008 DVD With Wooden Railway Thomas File:UltimateChristmasbackcover.jpg|2007 DVD back cover and spine File:UltimateChristmas2009backcoverandspine.png|2009 back cover and spine File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandtitlecard.png|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland title card File:UltimateChristmasmainmenu.png|Main menu File:UltimateChristmasepisodeselectionmenu1.png|Episode selection menu File:UltimateChristmasepisodeselectionmenu2.png File:UltimateChristmasepisodeselectionmenu3.png File:UltimateChristmassongselectionmenu.png|Song selection menu File:UltimateChristmasThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeread-along.png|Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree read-along File:UltimateChristmasSodorSpecialDeliveries1.png|Sodor Special Deliveries File:UltimateChristmasSodorSpecialDeliveries2.png File:UltimateChristmasPercy'sOrderFun1.png|Percy's Order Fun game File:UltimateChristmasPercy'sOrderFun2.png File:UltimateChristmasMatchtheSnowflakegame1.png|Match the Snowflake game File:UltimateChristmasMatchtheSnowflakegame2.png File:UltimateChristmasDecorateaChristmasTreegame.png|Decorate a Christmas Tree game File:UltimateChristmasConnect-the-Dotsgame1.png|Connect-the-Dots game File:UltimateChristmasConnect-the-Dotsgame2.png File:UltimateChristmascredits1.png|Title card for Seasons 1-5 end credits File:UltimateChristmascredits2.png|Title card for Season 6 end credits File:Ultimate Christmas DVD Trailer|DVD Trailer Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video